<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Contact by mific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138935">First Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific'>mific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Robots, Traditional Media, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentatively, John stretched his hand out to the man in the tower. "What sort of creature are you?" he asked, fascinated.</p><p>The metal man's mechanical voicebox produced something like a huff. "I could ask you the same thing!"</p><p>"I'm John." He took the offered hand. The metal was smooth and cool. His claws clicked briefly against it. </p><p>"Oh," the man said, small motors whirring in his wrist as he curled his metal fingers into John's. "Oh, right, introductions. I'm Rodney."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not entirely safe for work, although nothing explicit. Created for the current Drawesome <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/48a8/t48zclav9bnqk2nzg.jpg">prompt bingo challenge</a>.  The bingo's a horizontal line made up of 5 prompts: tower, robot, tree, creature, wings.<br/>This was drawn with a dip pen and India ink, then coloured digitally.<br/>Unmitigated fluff and yes, I know John's wings could never support him. He flies magically, okay?<br/>I wrote the summary to give the art a little context. It's not a quote from anywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4d58/0tjzioacjoqjd7gzg.jpg"></a>
</p><p> </p><p>coloured version</p><p>
 <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/270e/2dbv4gjdm4cf0eyzg.jpg"></a>
</p><p>click through for full size</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>